Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by ishootstars
Summary: AU. What if Jake never ended up having Nicki's baby, Lucas never ended up knowing Nathan was his brother, Lucas had never met Peyton and Nathan and Peyton were the best friends?   Peyton/Jake/Lucas love triangle, with some eventual Naley. Read and review!


_AN: AU. Jake never ended up having Nicki's baby, Lucas never ended up knowing Nathan was his brother because Nathan never lived in Tree Hill, and Peyton was his best friend back in NYC? Fast forward five years and Jake and Lucas are best friends, and life is about to get a lot more interesting..._

_Review, and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Jake Jagielski sighed quietly, raking a hand through his black curls as he slowly adjusted his tie, looping the silky material into a perfect knot.

"Tonight, you're going to find a new girl." His best friend Lucas Scott declared, coming out of nowhere and clapping his shoulder firmly. Jake shot Lucas a look.

"I don't know, mate. I mean…" He began hesitantly, but Lucas interrupted, his eyes flashing with determination. "Don't be an idiot. It's been, like what, five months since Nicki broke up with you?" Lucas persisted, staring at Jake with an almost stern expression on his face. Jake sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, I'll listen to you." He rolled his eyes, and Lucas grinned, nodding. "About time, too," Lucas grinned, picking up his phone from where it sat on the table as they turned to leave.

"Are we picking up Brooke, or…?" Jake questioned, referring to Lucas's long-time girlfriend, Brooke Davis. The party was all the way out of town.

"I'm meeting Brooke there," Lucas informed Jake, who nodded.

Lucas left the room, leaving Jake with his reflection, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The small bar was already full with soft pulsing music and laughter as Lucas slipped into the room, separating from Jake and searching for Brooke. After giving Jake a knowing look, he had left, earnestly hoping his best friend would find a potential new girlfriend at this social event. It was the first party they were having in a long time, hosted by none other than his best friend Haley James. Lucas spotted Haley, standing in the middle, looking every bit the birthday girl she was, beaming and chatting away. Lucas shook his head; he'd go over and say his congratulations later. Despite being close as teenagers, Lucas and Haley were hardly the kind of friends they used to be- Haley had travelled the world as a singer, whereas Lucas had stayed in Tree Hill, working mindless hours as a sports journalist, writing freelance in his spare time. He turned… and then he saw her.<p>

Her lithe body was gracefully slender, and showed off one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen, a tight, black cocktail dress that clung to her body in all the right places. He couldn't stop staring, from her long, tanned bronze legs to her _ass, _God, her _ass… _to her curves, to her slender arms… when he met her eyes. _Not Brooke, Lucas, stop staring. _Lucas managed to think dizzily, but he didn't care as she smiled shyly, not tearing her eyes away from his, the two locked in an entrancing eye-lock. She was _so _beautiful- naturally so, and cute whilst being sexy, _so, so _sexy, with big, smouldering blue eyes and dark blonde waves of long hair, that when captured in the light, seemed to glow a thousand different shades of caramel. His eyes trickled down to her full glossy lips, high cheekbones and dainty heart-shaped face, feeling his heart beating faster. They stayed staring at each other, until he realized she was walking over, a little smile on her face. He began walking too, transfixed in her. There was something about her, not just her beauty; but the way her eyes lit up, sweet and almost innocent, yet flirty and sexy, holding his gaze.

He was immediately intrigued, in other words.

They finally came within contact of each other, but continued staring wordlessly.  
>"Hi," She finally said softly, her voice musical and lilting. He smiled back, deciding instantaneously that he liked her voice; it was oddly compelling, in a way.<br>"Hey," He replied. "Peyton Sawyer," She said quickly, stretching out a hand. He nodded, grasping it firmly. A tingle of sexual tension and what he quickly deemed instant chemistry jolted up his spine, and every skin cell seemed to be on fire where it made contact with her soft skin. She blinked, looking stunned, and he knew she had felt it too; as she continued awkwardly shaking his hand for a second too long before letting go. "Lucas Scott," He said, quickly. "So, how do you know Haley?" Lucas questioned, leaning in subconsciously to hear her response. Peyton smiled. "I met her on tour, I was one of the backstage crew for one of her events." She said, meeting his gaze.

"And you?" She repeated back at him.  
>"We were best friends in high school, in the busy and oh so infamous town of Tree Hill." He made a face, and Peyton laughed. "Speaking of, I've just gotten a job there," She said lightly, as a waiter brushed past, offering her a plate of appetizers. Lucas surveyed the way the sleazy metro-skinny waiter leant down; smirking at her hopefully, feeling weirdly, well, possessive. Peyton took one, a petite and glossy chocolate-dipped strawberry, and Lucas watched as she bit into it, her glossy lips- she licked a little smudge of chocolate from her full, glistening lower lip, as Lucas watched, enraptured.<p>

"Really?" He questioned, and she nodded, smiling. "At some club, Tric?" She said, licking her fingertips. He couldn't stop _staring_. "Struggling music manager," She said, pointing to herself with sparkling eyes. He laughed, and she joined him. Her laugh was pleasant, and nice to listen to. They fell into easy small conversation for a few minutes, before they settled into comfortable silence, and Peyton smiled, gathering her courage.  
>"Hey, this is kind of straightforward, but I was wondering- " It was then Lucas felt arms wrap around his waist, and someone kiss his cheek. He looked down dazedly, and saw Brooke. Her brown hair was straight and hanging down, and she was wearing a hot-pink mini-dress, which emphasized her womanly curves almost a little bit too much- her stomach struggled out amongst the skin tight salmon material.<p>

"Hey, boyfriend," She cooed, and he forced a smile, leaning down to peck her lips, but she turned, pushing his face away. "Make up," She scolded. He felt Peyton's burning gaze on him, as he turned, meeting her hypnotizing blue eyes. For a second, he thought he saw a flash of shock and almost betrayal in her eyes, before she smiled sweetly.  
>"I'm Peyton," She introduced, and Brooke nodded, offering her hand. "Brooke Davis," she said, glancing at her dismissively. "Clothes Over Bros," She added airily. Peyton nodded awkwardly, she'd heard of the elite clothing line but preferred to wear second-hand vintage clothes herself. "I should go. Talk to Haley," She said quickly, and turned, leaving. Lucas watched her go, an almost-regret twisting inside of him until he felt Brooke's hand tug his, and he forced his attention elsewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Peyton felt almost burning humiliation as she hurried away from Lucas Scott and his super-perky, super-husky voiced, superstar girlfriend. She closed her eyes briefly, cringing.<br>_How could you be so stupid? You're not even his type, obviously. _She could've sworn there was something between them- she had been intrigued by his warm green eyes and rugged good looks immediately. _Idiot! _She silently yelled to herself fiercely, and turned, bumping directly into someone, stumbling awkwardly. She felt a warm hand touch her arm, skin soft, holding her upright, as a cold liquid splashed all over the front of her dress. She gasped at the sudden shock of cold, ceasing all angry thoughts about Lucas Scott for a moment. "Shit… I'm so sorry!" She looked up, into a pair of dark, intelligent, sensitive eyes. She blinked, as he slowly let go of her arm. "No, it's fine," She managed to laugh shakily, glancing at him. He was cute, with unruly shaggy brown hair, a cute British-like face and a tall, lean body. He turned back to her, his eyes panicky. She noted the way his eyes lingered on hers, the awe that flashed in his eyes and felt a brief flicker of chemistry between them, nothing as huge as she had felt between her and Lucas, but still, something.

"There must be a bathroom in this place, I'll go find it," She laughed, and he nodded. "I'll come with you. I feel terrible. And kind of out of it at this party." He made a face, and she laughed openly, touching his arm. "Don't worry about it." She met his eyes, lingering for a half-second longer before walking around, seeing a small door. She slipped inside, seeing a sink and a carton of tissues. Hastily, she grabbed them and started dabbing at her body, feeling his eyes on her body too. "All dry." She said lightly, smiling at him. He hurriedly averted his eyes, blushing, before looking up at her, eyes serious.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer," She said quickly, holding out her hand. He grasped it, nodding. "Jake Jagielski," he said. "How do you know Haley?" He questioned. Peyton smiled.  
>"Her tour, I managed one of her concerts," She said, meeting his gaze. "And you?" Jake shrugged. "High school, Tree Hill represent!" He laughed. <em>He must know Lucas. <em>Peyton thought. She shuddered and shook that thought away, she barely knew the guy. Plus he had some hotshot designer girlfriend.  
>"I've just gotten a job there," She said lightly. "A music management thing." Jake smiled at her.<p>

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you around again then," He said, and Peyton nodded.

"Wanna head outside for a bit?" She questioned suddenly. He was nice, friendly, and easy to talk to- and the last thing she wanted was to go back to the party and see Lucas and his brunette girlfriend strutting around like they owned the place, or something. Jake looked slightly surprised at her abrupt proposition, but nodded as they headed outside.

* * *

><p>Lucas looked around the room discreetly. Where was she? He hadn't gotten his mind off of her for one second. <em>You've got a girlfriend. <em>One side of his mind argued. _But Peyton's just an acquaintance- no, a friend. _Lucas counter-argued. _A beautiful, amazing, sexy 'friend' who you haven't been able to stop thinking about since you last saw her...  
><em>He sighed deeply, still looking around the room desperately. She was nowhere to be seen. He saw Haley though, and headed over.

"Hey Haley, I met your friend, Peyton?" Haley smiled. "Peyton's here! Where? I love her, she's the funniest person ever." She looked around. Lucas leaned in, suddenly curious. "I bet a lot of guys have been approaching her. Does she have a boyfriend?" Lucas asked casually. Haley met his gaze, slightly suspicious. "Brooke wants to know," Lucas rolled his eyes. Haley nodded. "She used to, some director guy, really good looking. But she broke up with him," Haley rolled his eyes. Lucas nodded, surprisingly happy with that news.

* * *

><p>Peyton laughed, tipping her head back. The cool night breeze blew on her face, and she felt Jake's eyes on her. He was friendly, funny, sweet, and cute. <em>Very <em>cute.  
>"Hey…" Jake asked, sounding nervous. Peyton turned, smiling at him.<p>

"I was wondering, do you want to grab dinner sometime?" Peyton smiled warmly, nodding. "I'd love to." She beamed, stepping closer to him. Electric tension was in the air, _nothing _compared to earlier… but still. Any electric tension was nice, in Peyton's opinion, anyway. Peyton shoved Lucas out of her mind as she looked up at Jake, and impulsively, kissed his cheek. He smelled nice, like _boy_, and his cheek was soft. When she drew back, his expression was serious, and she stared at him as he leaned closer, his lips only seconds away from hers...

"Guys, Haley's cutting the cake!" Some random guy suddenly appeared in front of them, as Peyton and Jake jumped away from each other rapidly.

"Let's go in." He offered his arm, and Peyton smiled, taking it.

* * *

><p>Lucas still couldn't see her.<p>

Brooke was clinging to his arm, whining about her sore feet.

Haley was laughing in the centre of the club, the candles glowing on his face.

That was when he saw her.

She was laughing, her hair wind-blown and tousled, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks slightly flushed. That was when he saw who she was with.

He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed, glancing at him with warm eyes briefly before looking away. His eyes stayed on her completely, transfixed.

_Jake._

Jake was clearly already crazy for her by the way his whole face was glowing hopefully. By the way he looked at her.

Shock and something dark, almost like jealousy, poured through Lucas's system, and he blinked, stunned. He watched as she looked across the room and met his gaze, and a deep sparkle of something passed through the air between them as their eyes stayed locked, and deep blush burning her face, she turned back to Jake.


End file.
